Three is the Magic Number
by Citrus Goddess
Summary: Bella, Emmett, and Edward get a little frisky after a night at the club. One-shot, all human. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A pounding rythm beat through me, the kind anyone could dance to. I grabbed him and pulled him onto the floor, smiling and nuzzling his neck. We grinded, our hips swaying and the music playing. The lights above turned our world into a rainbow, and for an inch in time, I was lost in the hue of his eyes. After a few more songs and many jealous stares, we decided to have a few drinks. We swept over to the bar, out of breath and happy. The bartender was tall and dark, ultimately sexy. His eyes were glued to my chest, about to explode from a too-tight dress of my friend's. A growl came from my right, were Edward stood, jealously watching the man's eyes sweep my body. I giggled and turned towards him, kissing him full on the mouth. He groaned and pulled me closer, our tongues tangling. After several heated seconds, we broke apart. I looked around at the bartender (his nametag read Emmett) and found him nervously avoiding our eyes. I glanced down to see a bulge in his pants, threatening to break free at any second. I grinned at Edward, tilting my head towards _Emmett's_ boner. His eyes clouded, the thought of a threesome distracting him. I grabbed his hand, winked at Emmett, and nodded toward the door. Emmett grabbed the nearest waitress, whispered something to her, and followed us out. We crammed into Edward's car, jamming to music. When we got home, I ushered them inside, then went into my room to freshen up.

I turned the shower on full blast, hopping into it and letting the hot water soak through my skin. When I was done, I wrapped up in a towel and sat down in front of the mirror. Now, I've never been conceited. But I am what most would call... hot. My long, jet-black hair and luminescent green irises can catch anyone's eyes. Next, you notice a thin waist, long legs, and my Double D's. I'm not hot. Just.... _lucky._ I quickly towel dried my hair, leaving it fluffy and smooth. I slipped on a lace pair or underwear and bra (though I wouldn't keep them on for long) and swiped my lips with gloss. I tiptoed upstairs to the lounge room, where I had told them to wait for me. Instead, I fould them in full swing.

Ed was against the wall, moaning with his eyes closed. Em was on his knees, deep-throating Ed with a passion. I watched in amazement as Emmett grabbed his hips, keeping them still and he slowly licked up and down Edward's dick. I felt a small trickle of desire gather in my underwear, and a tiny moan escaped my lips. Emmett looked around, momentarilly transfixed by the sight of me half-naked. Edward grabbed his own dick, pumping himself till, with a shudder, he came all over Emmett's bare chest. I batted my eyelashes, drawing one thin fingers across my collarbone, drawing attentions (as if they needed help) to my chest. I closed my eyes for just a second, and by the time I opened them, I was pinned against the wall. Hot lips were melding with mine, and an ever hotter voice was murmuring in my ear, '_Ooh, baby, I wanna see you naked.'_

I dipped my head, kissing Em's neck. He picked me up and carried me to the couch, jerking his pants down as he went. We toppled onto the sleek, leather material in a tangle. I smiled up at him, noticing his brilliantly blue eyes. And then I bent forward, my lips melting against his neck. I nipped and sucked and nibbled, pleased to here his breathing becoming heavier. His whole body was muscular and tan, and I knew his cock'd be huge. I reached my hands down to his boxers, still pleasuring him with my tongue, and pulled them down to his ankles. His dick sprang out, marble-hard and huge. _'Nine inches,' he whispered, obviously proud. _I whimpered, another wave of desire washing over me. As if reading my thoughts, he mounted my hips, ready to plunge. Before I let anything else happen, I glanced around for Edward. He was sitting in a corner, eyes glazed over from staring at us. He was in a leather chair (matching to the couch Emmett and I were getting busy in) and busilly pumped his pulsing member. I chuckled and resumed my position with the man above me. He hovered over me, ready to dive, waiting for my signal. I wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing him enterance.

He shoved into me, his entire length plummetting down, filling me up completely. I squeezed my legs together around him, pushing him in deeper. He groaned and pulled almost completely out of me, then flew back in. I grinded my hips against his, caught up in the overwhelming pleasure emnating from below. I kissed him passionately, threading my fingers through his hair. He kissed my breasts (which were somehow bare, though I never remembered removing my bra) and suckled my nipples. I moaned and closed my eyes, gyrating my hips still harder against him. It seemed he could no longer control himself. With one final jerk, he came inside me, hot and pulsing. I collapsed beneath him, my chest heaving. He got up shakily, not yet steady on his feet.

I got up too, walking straight to the showers. I needed to rinse off, then come back for round two. Luckily, I wouldn't have to wait that long. I glanced over my shoulder to see Edward following closely, ready for his payment. I wink at him, jumped into the shower, and waiting for him to come in too.


	2. Chapter 2

This time, the water was cold. I shivered beneath the icey pressure, naked and exposed.

Edward, who I had seen walking behind me, had not yet come in yet. I wondered why. Hadn't he wanted what he had missed out on? It sure seemed like he wanting _something_ by the way his eyes wisked over my body. But then, a banging awoke me from my thoughts as Edward launched himself into the shower. My eyes widened in surprised. _What an enterance. _

He pushed me up against the wall, taking in my wet body with pleasure.  
"_You've been a very naughty girl, Love. Perhaps I should punish you?"_

I moaned, feeling his cock harden as his words passed his lips.

_"You fucked Emmett hard, and you enjoyed it. Then you left me with no release. That's a deadly sin to commit, and you will pay." _

I groaned and slipped down the moist walls, light-headed and wobbly. He jerked me upright again, and caught my mouth in a blazing kiss.

His lips were ice, adding to the chill raining down on us from above. My tongue darted into his mouth, exploring and dancing with his. He pressed me harder against the wall, and began grinding his dick into my thigh. I rubbed against it, seeking friction. He stopped immediately and gave me a cruel smile. I closed my eyes, ready for whatever came next. Feather light, his fingers trailed down to my breasts, teasing them. My nipples grew pert and hard, and he took on into his mouth, sucking gently. With one hand, he squeezed and kneaded my left breast, while he attacked the other with his tongue. With his free hand, he kept me still, making sure I didn't sway or jerk.

After several minutes of agonizing nips and nibbles, he let go of my chest, and slipped down till he was on his knees. He glanced up at me, a crooked grin spreading across his face. And then he slippeed two fingers into my heat, causing me to cry out.

_"You're so wet, baby. Is this all for me?" _

I shivered and intertwined my fingers through his golden locks, thrusting my hips forward. He growled and pushed my hips backward, whispering, _"Did I say you could move?"_

He pumped harder, faster, till the pressure building inside me exploded. He quickly licked me clean, then stood back up to face me. His visage, inches from mine, was a glorious sight to behold. He golden locks glistened from water and his amber eyes were smoldering. He pressed his cool lips against my throat, gently gliding over the tender hollow in the base of my neck. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Put he quickly darted out of my embrace, put his hands on my shoulders, and pushed me down onto my knees. His thick cock stood proud, dripping and hard.

_"Ten inches," he whispered, "and much thicker than Emmett's."_

I blinked several times, aware of the heavy breathing coming from above. I kissed the tip of his head, gentle, and let my tongue swirl around the sensitive point. Then I took him completely into my mouth, sheathing him in my lips. He moaned, trying to control his jerky movements. I sucked hard, breathing in and out against his dick. He shuddered and thrust once more down my throat, letting go and spilling himself into my mouth. I swallowed, shaking, and pulled myself back up to meet him.

His eyes were dark with desire, and his mouth was set in a rigid line. I ground my hips against his, ready for him to be inside me. He molded his mouth to mine, kissing me passionately. I grinded into his more forcefully, desperately trying to create the friction I needed. He pulled away suddenly, and called over his shoulder for Emmett. I raised my eyebrows, confused, as Em came into the room. He took one look at us and became hard, still completely naked. Ed beckoned him forward, and whispered something in his ear. Emmett smiled evilly and climed in with me.

_"He baby," he hissed as he came up behind me, "Did you miss me?"_

I closed my eyes, overwhelmed, as Edward sucked my tits and Emmett kissed the back of my neck. Then, suddenly, we were lying down. I lay sprawled on top of Edward, my legs open and willing. Emmett hovered above my ass, his hard dick just touching the bare skin.

_"Love, we're going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before. And you're gonna like it."_

My breath hitched at the sound of desire and command in his voice. It was something I had never heard before. He nipped my bottom lip once before thrusting inside me, his entire 10 inches sending me up and out. Emmett groaned above us, perplexed as I humped Edward wildly. And then, all of the sudden, Em had thrust his aching cock into my ass, and the world of reality shattered around me. Two hot, sexy men were inside of me, filling me up and moaning my name. I groaned as Edward shoved up into me hard, causing me butt to bounce up, shoving Em deeper within. I fought for control and they both pulled out and shot back in. My eyes lulled back into my head and with a final jerk from them both, I was sent toppling over the edge. As I shook from the waves of my orgasm, Em shot himself into me, and Ed followed suit. We all collasped, chests heaving, and fell asleep under the icey cold spray of the forgotten shower.


End file.
